


Get Messy

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Spring, Washington D.C., flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i>Steve/Sam, Sam shows Steve how to have fun again</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Messy

They're taking a cool down walk around the cherry trees downtown. Sam is panting and covered in sweat (Steve is not).

"Hey, you want some ice cream?" Sam said, nodding to a stand selling hand-scooped cones.

Steve paused. "I left my wallet at home."

"I got it."

"I'll pay you back," Steve said.

"You'll spend all night hogging the covers in my bed, and you won't let me buy you an ice cream?" Sam said, eyebrow raised.

Steve smiled. "Okay. Thanks." 

They walked over and got two cones, each with two scoops, strawberry and vanilla, then sat on a bench to eat the ice cream as they watch the tourists stroll around. It was a warm day, but not too hot, a spring breeze sending cherry blossoms flying in delicate pink streaks across the grass.

"What's that?" Sam said, pointing at Steve's jaw.

"What?" Steve asked.

Sam quickly moved his cone over, leaving a streak of vanilla ice cream across Steve's cheek and jaw. 

"That." Sam smirked at Steve, barely controlling his laughter.

Steve nodded slowly, wiping the ice cream off of his face. 

"You think that was funny?" Steve said, not quite hiding his smile.

"I think that was hilarious."

Steve nodded again, then, faster than Sam could dodge, he took Sam's ice cream cone and took a long, and rather lascivious, lick.

Sam pounced, and soon they were wrestling for both cones, neither of them putting any force into it as they laughed like stupid kids (and it was nice, for once, to remember what it was like to be some kid who could forget his worries if he got an ice cream cone and got to mess with his friend). Soon Steve had gently pinned Sam, his body warm and solid at Sam's back. Steve was breathing a little quick, Sam noticed, and he knew that Steve wouldn't do that from just a little rolling around.

"Let's go back to my place," Sam whispered, smirk in his voice, "Before someone takes a picture of Captain America assaulting an innocent man to steal his ice cream."

"Of all the words I'd use to describe you, the last would be innocent," Steve said with a grin as he helped Sam up. Their ice cream was mostly on the floor or smeared across their sweatshirts, but there was a big chunk of strawberry on Sam's wrist, and Steve lifted his hand and licked it off.

"Yeah, of course. The first word you'd use to describe would be 'sexy.' Or 'sexiest.' Then 'charming.' Then 'gorgeous.' Then...."

"Then 'bedroom.' Then 'now,'" Steve said, leaning in a little closer.

"That's fine," Sam said with a smile. "I'll just keep naming words until we get there." He started walking north. 

"Of course you will," Steve said, moving to walk next to him.

"'Dashing' is a good word to describe me," Sam pointed out. "People don't use the word 'dashing' enough these days."

"Don't forget 'modest,'" Steve said pointedly.

"Says the guy who basically mocked me for not having superpowers the first time we met."

"That was flirting, not mocking."

"That was definitely not flirting."

"Sure it was," Steve said, elbowing him. "Worked, didn't it?"

Sam rolled his eyes, repressed smile poking up the corners of his lips. "I don't know why I put up with you, Rogers."

"I don't know either, but I'm pretty sure you're stuck." He gave Sam a cocky grin.

Sam's gaze softened a little. He shrugged, but then put an arm around Steve's shoulder as they walked, cool sweetness of the ice cream lingering on his lips, a soft warmth pressing down on his chest.


End file.
